The present invention relates to an installation tool, particularly useful for installing snow stakes.
Many commonly insert stakes partially into the ground to visually mark off areas. For example, one may use stakes to mark off areas to avoid when clearing snow. Such snow stakes may be partially inserted into the ground to mark off curbs along a street, the edge of driveways or sidewalks, sprinkler systems, or other areas. Often such stakes are flexible and can be broken if bent too far, thus making installation of the stakes more time consuming and difficult than desired. Holes can be dug to assist in installation, but this is also much more time consuming than is desired.